


【授翻/霜冬】My Pet Human

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baked Goods save the day, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Protective Loki, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 纽约事件之后，洛基在中庭住了下来，他决定要养一只宠物，但他是个神，神不需要一只普通的宠物。也许这个像狼一样咆哮着的男人会成为一只合适的宠物？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Pet Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693452) by [MysticMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa). 



自从一个月前回了一次阿斯加德之后，洛基就在中庭住了下来。奥丁找不到一个可以关住他的监狱，因此他将洛基流放到中庭十年，只有在特殊场合才能获准返回阿斯加德。这段时间对他而言并不算长，但在中庭的日子十分无聊，他觉得自己需要给生活增加点什么额外的东西。也许养一只宠物能给他带来乐趣，他听说在中庭，有许多动物都可以作为宠物豢养。

在他从商店回家的路上，他仍在考虑这个问题。走着走着，他突然听到旁边的小巷中传来一阵骚乱。鉴于除了晚餐吃什么之外他也没有什么别的事情可以操心，洛基决定过去看看。

一群拿着各色武器的黑衣人将一个有着金属手臂的男人困在角落里。他好奇地看着那个金属手臂的男人打倒一个又一个的袭击者们，他显然已经受了伤，坚持不了多久了。那个男人发出的咆哮声像是动物一样，洛基笑了，他觉得小猫小狗都不如养一个宠物人类来得有趣。

“我建议你们放过这个男人。”洛基说，将他手头的杂货放进了空间口袋里。那群人转向他，其中一个举枪想要射击，子弹对他没有用处，他慢慢地朝着他们走了过去。

“你为什么要管这个人的闲事？”意识到子弹都从他身边擦了过去的时候有人问。洛基笑了起来，眼睛里亮起作弄的光芒。

“因为这个凡人被恶作剧之神选中，作为他的宠物。”

他们似乎并不相信他是一个神，仍然试图不让洛基靠近那个人。洛基召唤出了他的一对匕首，几个回合之后，在他和金属手臂男人的身边就只有尸体横在地上了。

“好了，事情解决了。过来，我的宠物，我准备带你回家了。”

金属臂男人发出了另一声咆哮，但洛基抓住了他，将两人一起传送回了他的公寓。

“你可真脏。我不会让我的宠物踩一地泥脚印的。过来，让我给你洗澡。”

男人试图反抗，但洛基比他更强，将他拉进了浴室，开始撕掉男人身上满是血和泥的衣服。他用魔法打开水龙头，将金属手臂的男人放进浴缸（事实上，是用扔的）。当洛基开始将他的洗发水倒在男人头上时他依旧在挣扎。他的头发上有太多油腻和灰尘，洛基用洗发水给他洗了三遍，然后开始涂抹护发素。男人似乎终于意识到了反抗没有什么用处，接受了他的命运，像一只真正的宠物那样被洛基洗着。他看上去很享受洛基修长的手指按摩着他的太阳穴的感觉。

“所以我要叫你什么名字呢，我的宠物？你是我的第一只宠物，小时候奥丁一直不让我养宠物，但是托尔却可以养。他一点也不会照顾它们，每只宠物最后都死掉了。我应该多久给你喂食一次？……”

男人抬起头来，用怀疑的眼光凝视着他，呢喃般低声说道。“詹姆斯。”

洛基看着他，男人脸上的表情变得更阴暗了。

“我不喜欢这个名字。我的宠物应该有一个好名字，才能配得上他主人作为王子和神的身份。我就叫你……”洛基沉思了好一会，他想要继续给他洗澡，但男人坚持抢过了刷子，开始自己洗余下的部分，洛基轻轻地瞪了他一眼，弹了一下男人的鼻子。男人对他怒目而视。

“像狼一样锐利的眼神……嗯，我觉得我应该叫你沃尔夫，就是狼人的意思。你的叫声就好像狼或是野猫一样。呆在这里，我去给你拿衣服。”

洛基起身走出了浴室，拿了一件他的无袖外套，和一条裤子。当他回来的时候他的宠物已经爬出了浴缸，正在擦干自己，洛基又弹了一下他的鼻子。

“我说过，呆在这里。坏沃尔夫。”

男人瞪了他一眼，但什么也没说，洛基把衣服递给他，捡起男人的旧衣服，发现里面有着各种各样的武器。

“你可以保留你的武器，我是不会给我的宠物去爪的。等你穿好了衣服，就到厨房来。”

他将脏衣服扔进垃圾桶里，洗了手开始做饭。他买了一只鸡，做了一道柠檬蒜香鸡饭。当他的宠物走进厨房时他差不多已经做好了。宠物注视着他，他知道他已经检查过了整间公寓。

“我是洛基，恶作剧与谎言之神。之后我会给你一个项圈，和其他你需要的东西。我可不希望你走丢之后别人不知道该怎么联系失主。”

“不是宠物。”

洛基再次弹了他的鼻子。

“你是我的宠物。我会照顾你，喂养你，只要有我在就没人再能伤害你。但有必要的时候，我也会训你。现在，坐下，吃饭。”

他将宠物的晚饭装进一个碗里，将他自己的份盛进了盘子里。他的宠物怀疑地看着那个碗。

“我发现在中庭，宠物们通常都是在碗里吃饭的。”

他的宠物盯着他。

“不是宠物。”

“你是。而且我没打算让我的宠物饿死。现在，吃饭。”

他的宠物盯着食物好一会，然后吃了起来。洛基笑了，开始吃他自己的那份。两个人都吃完之后他用魔法洗了盘子，这让他的宠物再次怀疑地盯着他看。不过他没有太在意这个。他找出了一堆毯子和多余的枕头给他的宠物，将它们都堆在客厅里。

“在我弄好其他东西之前你先睡在这里，晚上不许来打扰我。这间公寓有我的魔法防护，不经过我的允许，没有人能够进来这里。”

然后他将宠物留在客厅里，走进了他的卧室。

 

~

 

巴基不知道洛基是谁，但他敢肯定这家伙有病。宣称自己是王子和神已经很可笑了，想要把另一个人作为宠物来养？疯了吧？他被剥掉衣服扔进浴缸，像只动物那样被清洗，但他也很喜欢这么长时间以来，第一次能让自己变得干干净净的——自从他逃离九头蛇以来，已经过去好几个月了。他受了伤，几乎以为自己肯定会再次落在九头蛇手里了，但洛基救了他。

当他在浴缸里的时候他的伤就已经愈合了，他不知道这是为什么，单凭他自身的愈合能力，伤口不会好得如此之快。洛基将他一个人留在浴室之后，他穿上了那件古怪的外套，开始检查整个公寓。这个名叫洛基的男人很喜欢看书，但对科技产品毫无兴趣。这里没有电话，没有电脑，连电视机也没有。他发现了各式各样的匕首、权杖、和少量几把同样很古怪的剑，但他觉得自己没法拿走一两件武器藏起来。他自己也有武器，因此他没有再去管它们，暗自下定决心，只要自己呆在这间屋子里的时候都要对洛基保持警惕。

他走进厨房的时候，洛基正背对着他，但巴基能感觉出这个男人是那种时刻处于警戒之中的类型。他想这种人应该会睡得比较早，他可以等到他睡着之后再设法逃脱。他不喜欢被当成宠物，但奇怪的是，洛基给他取的那个怪名字，听上去的感觉竟然比那个迄今为止对他而言还显得陌生的名字更好。

洛基就像对待宠物那样，在地板上给他弄了一块睡觉的区域，但他是个人。他等着洛基进了卧室，听着卧室里的声音逐渐低下去。他走到了门口，发现门无法打开，他就算用上全身力气也没法打开那扇似乎并没有上锁的门。他尝试了一下看上去同样没有上锁的窗户，一样打不开。他看了一眼卧室，用力地撞向大门，却徒劳无功。他终于意识到洛基没有说谎，魔法，或者是某种黑科技力场将他困住了。

他在房间里走来走去，考虑着他的可选项。洛基确实很强，可以在战斗中控制住他，但下次九头蛇来找他的时候他们会带上更多更强力的武器，他不能待在这里，让这个打算把他当成宠物养的神经病被卷进危险里来。他捡起了地上的毯子围拢在身上，坐在沙发上思考起来。

他轻轻颤抖起来。他的头发没有吹干，天气也正变得越来越冷。他讨厌寒冷，这让他想起那些他被冷冻的日子。他将毯子抱得更紧了些，但还是无法缓解寒冷给他带来的恐慌。

他睡不着，不想在这个奇怪的地方放松警惕，也害怕寒冷会带来梦魇。他会想起那些冬兵手下的受害者，太多了，他甚至不知道他们到底是真实的，还是他的妄想。他会想起那些洗脑的疼痛，已经没有什么属于詹姆斯巴恩斯的美好回忆留下来了，只有那些属于资产的，遍布鲜血和死亡的梦魇。

当第一缕阳光爬上窗户的时候，他小心地看向卧室，等着洛基走出来。他不知道他要怎么离开这里，但如果他告诉洛基他将会带来怎样的危险，也许洛基会让他走？就算是个神经病，也得考虑一下自身的安全吧。不，也不一定。他又想起了那些失败之后咬氰化物自杀的九头蛇特工。这家伙或许也有点疯疯癫癫的。

几个小时过去了，还是什么都没发生，他的目光一瞬不瞬地盯着卧室的门，直到他听见了公寓门打开的声音。他跳了起来，握着刀，做好了和九头蛇特工搏斗的准备，但却是洛基站在门口，拎着一个看上去是来自宠物商店的购物袋。

“所以你是一只看门狗吗？真可爱，我的宠物认为我需要保护。”

他震惊于洛基能够离开公寓而毫不惊动他，甚至忘记了逃跑。门又关上了。洛基哼着歌，从袋子里拿出了一个项圈。一个皮革制成的，看上去是给狗用的项圈。

“我不知道你要睡多久，所以决定先去一趟宠物用品店再来叫醒你。我定制了一块写着我的信息的宠物名牌，这样要是你走丢的话，捡到你的人就能把你归还失主了。”

洛基拿着项圈走过来，巴基手里还拿着刀，但洛基并不担心这个。他向前走，巴基发动了攻击，刀在碰到洛基的瞬间就粉碎了，洛基将他推倒在沙发上，想要给他戴上项圈。

“不！”巴基说，蹬着洛基，他发现这比武器更有效。

“别犟了，你得带上项圈，沃尔夫。你是我的宠物，我会让全世界都知道这一点。”

巴基恶狠狠地瞪着他，洛基瞪了回来。他们僵持了一会，洛基叹了口气。

“你脾气真坏，是我给你喂得不好吗？”

洛基并没想从他这里得到答案，他从袋子里拿出了几本书，如何训练你的狗、如何训练你的猫。洛基似乎不太确定那一种比较适合宠物人类。

“我他妈不是狗。”

他扔掉了那本《如何训练你的狗》，洛基认为这意味着他是一只猫。

“我去做早饭，然后再来给你戴项圈。”

巴基和他保持着距离，但培根的香味吸引了他的注意力。这次洛基将另一个写着“沃尔夫”的碗放在了旁边，命令他过来吃饭。巴基瞪着他，洛基给他盛了一份鸡蛋和培根，但这点食物对于超级士兵的新陈代谢可不够，每顿只吃这么点的话他会饿死的。他吃完了早饭，期待着能再来一份，自从逃离九头蛇之后他就没吃饱过，上次被追捕的时候也是因为体力不足，他打得很吃力。

“你还想要一份？”

巴基看着洛基，一言不发，洛基举起项圈。

“乖乖戴上，我就给你更多吃的。”

巴基怒视着他，直到他看见更多的鸡蛋和培根进了平底锅。

“好。”

“乖沃尔夫。”

洛基给他戴上了项圈，在给他食物之前爱抚了巴基一会。他没有抱怨，这感觉虽然奇怪但是并不坏。当他吃完饭之后，碗碟和昨晚一样被魔法清理了。

“你随时随地都可以传送吗？”

洛基正要走回房间，听见他的问题，他停下来，抬起了一边眉毛。

“是的。”

他没有多说什么，走进了他的房间。巴基决定趁他不在的时候锻炼一下。他得保证自己随时处于良好的备战状态，以防九头蛇再次找到他。当洛基拿着一本养猫手册回来时他正在做仰卧起坐。

“书上说宠物应该要打疫苗，你已经打过了吗？”

巴基看着他，从洛基的眼睛里他看到了真切的关心。他开始想这个人也许不是神经病，只是太寂寞了，以至于他想把另一个人当成宠物来养？

“不是宠物。没打疫苗。血清让我不需要那些东西。”

洛基挑了挑眉。

“血清？就跟那个过时之人一样吗？”

巴基不知道他在说什么，因此无视了他。他发现自己被喷了一脸水。他瞪向洛基，那家伙手里拿着喷瓶，正等着他瞪过来呢。

“当我问问题的时候你要回答。我不喜欢被无视。”

巴基回到他的位置上，然后再次被喷了。

“我不知道你在说什么！”巴基最终吼了一声。

“过时之人，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

巴基因为那个名字而畏缩了一下，洛基抓住了他的脸颊，让巴基凝视着他，低声宣告：

“他曾经伤害了你吗？没人能伤害我的东西。告诉我，我会让他为他的所做作为付出代价。”

巴基摇着头，因为他的关心而感到了一丝奇怪的温暖。

“没有伤害我……我认识他……不记得了……”

洛基坐在他身边，探究着他的目光，似乎想要找到什么，但最后他还是回到了那本养猫手册上。巴基继续锻炼，但他一直在分心注意着洛基。

他发现洛基看书真的很快。这家伙，在普通人面前表现得松懈和漫不经心，但其实却随时提防着有谁从背后给他来上一刀。巴基有些好奇，但是也没到会主动发问的程度。他锻炼到一半的时候洛基就回了房间，等锻炼结束之后，他走进洛基的卧室，发现他正坐在那里阅读另一本他自己的书。书上的文字不是他所知道的，或曾经见过的任何一种语言。

“我要去洗澡。”

洛基抬头看了一眼，锻炼之后他整个人都汗津津的。“我会给你把换洗衣服放在外面的。”

巴基洗澡的时候仍然没有听见或是看到洛基是怎么把换洗衣服拿过来的，这让他有点不高兴。新的衣服和他之前穿的一样，深绿色的无袖外套和黑色长裤。他穿上了它们，虽然想要正常一点的衣服，却又担心洛基会因为他的请求让他再做些什么奇怪的事情。他又尝试了一下逃跑，门窗依然被无形的锁紧锁着。

洛基还在他的房间里看着书，巴基坐在他旁边的地板上，开始研究这个家伙，更多的信息有利于改善他的处境。洛基专心地看着书，当他告一段落的时候，发现巴基正坐在地上盯着他看。

“我好像是个坏主人啊。你想要什么娱乐吗？”

巴基沉默地看了他一会，最后只吐出一个单词。

“电视。”

如果他没法出去的话，至少他可以从电视新闻上得到一些外界信息。洛基考虑了一下。

“所以我得再出去一趟，去买你们凡人说的那个什么，电线？我认为我可以同意你的请求，我过会就回来。”

洛基合上书，站起身准备出发。

“我能跟你一起去吗？”

洛基看了他一会。

“我不记得猫可以带出去溜，而且宠物也不能进商场。”

巴基怒视着他。

“我他妈是个人，不是猫！”

洛基再次召唤出喷瓶往他脸上来了一下：“不听话的话，晚餐就没有双份了。”

然后洛基就消失了，巴基真想撕烂他的书作为报复。他看了一眼那本书，它已经很旧了，但被保存得很好。洛基身无长物，只有他的书和武器值得他呵护备至。他转开念头，决定再试试逃跑。这次他气呼呼地瞪着那些被魔法守护的门窗直到洛基回到家。

洛基什么都没带，但当他看向洛基时，那家伙却好像是从虚空之中变出了电视机和整套的家庭娱乐中心。他还变出了一些装着衣服的袋子。

“我给你买了新衣服，你要是再穿我的衣服我也没多的了。”

洛基把衣服递给他，巴基犹豫了一下，接过了袋子。他看了一眼袋子里面，又看了看洛基，快速地说了一声“谢谢”。那个神微笑起来。

“别客气，沃尔夫。我不在的时候你能乖乖的吗？”

巴基没有说话，但小小地点了一下头。洛基哼着歌走了出去，他跑到电视前面，试着打开它，发现所有的线都已经自动都接好，他可以直接在电视上看新闻了。这或许也应该归功于魔法。他坐下来，专心地看起了电视，直到洛基叫他出来吃饭。

“你没把衣服收拾好。”洛基说，巴基看了他一眼。

“我应该把衣服放在哪？”

洛基叹了口气。

“柜子和衣橱里，都给你腾出了空间。我希望东西都能摆放得整整齐齐的，不喜欢乱糟糟的屋子。”

巴基没有反驳他。穿过他黑暗的记忆，在遥远的另一端，有个他无法确切地想起来的人也告诉过他要保持整洁。他想不起来那是谁，但他照做了，收拾衣物的时候他注意到它们是全新的，却没有任何标识在上面，他想也许洛基不想让他知道他花了多少钱。

他想了一会洛基到底是做什么工作的，但当他走进厨房，看见洛基正在做饭的时候就将这事抛诸脑后了。他看见了不少食材，但他对于如何做饭并没有多少记忆，也看不出洛基到底是在做什么。他靠近观察了一会，并没发现什么奇怪的事情，不过洛基即使做饭的动作也很优雅，他做任何事情的姿态都高贵典雅，这一点很不寻常。

食物装在那个他专用的碗里盛了上来，他盯着碗，想知道这到底是什么玩意。他看不出这一碗东西是什么，也不想吃掉莫名其妙的食物。

“我想尝试一些新菜，这叫做豆腐。”

他拿起叉子，戳了一下那奇怪的东西。洛基把它炸了一下，浇上了某种酱汁，配的主食是面条。洛基吃了一点那玩意，他也大着胆子戳了一块。他应该再等等的，因为洛基的脸扭曲起来，露出了作呕的表情。

“太可怕了。推荐这东西的女人应该被处死。”

巴基小声地笑了起来，无声地表示同意。

“别管它了，做点别的吧。我喜欢你们中庭人叫做披萨的东西。”

洛基从虚空当中拿出了一部手机，然后拨号，巴基盯着那部手机，听见洛基叫了两份大号的披萨。当外卖送到时，食物香气的诱惑再一次战胜了逃跑的冲动，作为一个强行拘禁他的地方而言，这里还算不错了的。他有食物，有娱乐，即使在九头蛇的威胁下，这里也是一处安全的所在。

在餐桌上将披萨吃得一干二净之后，他意识到洛基的食量也比普通人要大，不过他什么都没说，回到了电视前面。

他被洛基从沙发里拉了出来，正想回头瞪他的时候，发现自己的头被固定住了，一把梳子落到了他的头发上。

“你的头发太乱，我得让我的宠物毛发整洁。”

他不喜欢这样，但他之前也没机会梳头，因此他沉默地看着新闻。当洛基给他梳理完毕之后，他发现给他梳头发的是一把宠物用的毛刷。他又开始怀疑这家伙到底是寂寞，还是真有病了。

洛基完成了他的‘梳毛’工作，跟他说了晚安。巴基继续看电视，直到午夜之后他支撑不住睡着过去，之前为了求生觅食，他已经好几天没有休息了。

这一夜他并没有因为寒冷而颤栗，但他还是没能睡多久，就因为梦魇的恐慌而惊醒过来。他本能地挣扎，但一双强健的手臂环住了他。有人在低语着安抚他，他抬起头，看见一双绿色的眼睛与他对视。

他感觉到自己的身体松懈下来。

“你做噩梦了。”

“很正常……冷的时候会更加严重。”

洛基看了一眼包裹着他的毯子。

“这些不够。”巴基说。洛基什么也没说，他轻松地将巴基抱了起来。

“什——”

“宠物一般来说不能上床，不过今夜可以例外。”洛基说着，将他放在床上。

洛基抱着他，毯子盖在他们身上，这感觉是如此温暖，驱走了巴基身上最后一丝寒意。洛基的呼吸轻浅下去，他睡着了，巴基放任自己沉入梦乡，在这个自称为神的男人的怀抱里。

 

~

 

洛基坐在长沙发上，梳理着宠物的头发。他将这个凡人带回来当宠物养已经一周了，这的确给他带来了不少乐趣。抛开王子的责任、托尔拉他去参加的那些烦人的宴会与狩猎、以及奥丁假惺惺的宠爱之后，他在这间公寓里，和他的宠物在一起，找到了生活中的安宁感。

没有他通常的恶作剧，没有那些对他和他的家人言出不逊的贵族，也没有身为二王子必须担负的责任。在这里没有任何人再对他有所期待，或是要求他去做任何事情，只有平静的生活。

虽然他可以使用魔法来获取他所需要的一切，洛基还是选择了写作，作为他在中庭期间的职业。他擅长文字，能够写出最好的畅销书，为他的写作事业编造一个身份也是轻而易举。他一边用刷子滑过那棕色的卷发，感受着它护理之后的柔滑，一边扫视着桌上的书。这是他的作品之一，他的宠物在知道他的职业之后提出来想要看看他都写了些什么，他很期待来自宠物的评论。

他感觉到他的宠物全身紧张起来，抬头看了一眼电视屏幕。那上面报道着一场正在进行中的战斗，复仇者们加入了其中。史蒂夫挨了一下，不过还没被打倒。

“你在担心他吗？”

他的宠物依然全身紧张，没有将目光从电视上移开，他目不转睛地看着电视，担心着另一个凡人的生死。看上去这是杜姆再次出现了，带着一支机器人小军队。洛基不明白为什么复仇者们对付这么一堆破机器都会打得如此艰难。

“我在问你话，沃尔夫。”

他的宠物向他投来目光。

“我得去那里，保护史蒂薇。”

洛基因为那个对美国队长的昵称而吃了一惊。他的宠物都没有管他叫过昵称，洛基感觉到了某种意义上的一点小嫉妒。

“你得呆在这里，沃尔夫。”

洛基看了一眼屏幕，想着现在也许是给他的宠物秀一下主人力的时候了，他是个好主人，会保护和照顾他的宠物。他站起来，召唤出了他的匕首，然后从公寓里消失了。

他到达了史蒂夫身边，在美国队长还以为他是敌人的时候已经打倒了离他最近的两个机器人。接着他扔出那对匕首，干掉了另外两个之后手指一弹，召回它们。他一直留在美国队长身旁，他的宠物在担心这个人。那些杜姆制造的机器人很快就被清理完毕了，洛基毫不关心，他在清理着他的匕首。

“弟弟！”托尔大叫一声，成功的让洛基看了他一眼。

“我不是你弟弟。”

“你他妈怎么跑来帮我们了？”克林特怀疑地问。

“这场战斗让沃尔夫很烦躁，因此我来终结掉它。”

“沃尔夫？”史蒂夫问，一脸茫然。

“弟弟，你养宠物了？”

洛基笑了起来。

“是啊。他很有意思，不过他看上去不太喜欢这些事件。”洛基挥了挥手，指着战场说。

“你怎么又回到地球了？”黑寡妇问，但洛基觉得对话已经到此结束了，他又传送回了公寓。

他被吓了一跳，因为当他站到公寓的地板上时，他的宠物抱住了他。

“沃尔夫？”

“谢谢你。”他的宠物极小声地说。

他一手揉弄着宠物柔软的棕色头发，另一只手拥抱着他。但没过多久，他的宠物就走开了，把电视播送的战后报告切换成了体育频道。洛基再次想起来他是一只猫。他坏笑起来，召唤出一对猫耳放在了宠物的头上。

风暴一样的蓝眼睛盯着他，但他没有抗议。洛基发现一旦他为他的宠物做了什么事的话，他的宠物会更倾向于服从命令。他微笑了一下，和他的宠物一起看起体育频道来。

“这是什么？”

“棒球。我想，我以前喜欢的。”

洛基继续看了一会，皱起眉头。

“真无聊。”

他的宠物笑了。

“我也觉得有点无聊。”

他在各种各样的体育频道里面切换着，最后吸引了他们注意力的是足球。他的宠物讲述了一些他浮现的记忆，洛基意识到观看这些体育节目也许让他与旧日生活之间建立起了某种联系，但他还在努力弄清这一点。洛基知道他总是在看新闻，已经知道了他之前被当作武器存放、当作刺客使用的事情。他的宠物感觉他需要收集更多信息了。

“在阿斯加德，你会成为一个好战士。”

宠物看向他。

“阿斯加德……你来的地方？”

洛基点了点头。

“永恒的不朽王国，诸神之家园……不过已经不再是我家了。即使当我被召唤时仍然得前往那里。没用的时候，我就只是像一个用过就丢的东西一样被放置起来。”

他的宠物看上去似乎有点悲伤，但只是表情的轻微变化。“我知道那是什么感觉。”

洛基看着他。

“我不喜欢寒冷。因为每次任务之后我都会被放进冷冻仓里。寒冷说明我已经没有用了，得吃苦头了。擦拭很痛。”

“擦拭是什么？”

“他们消除我的记忆。某种意义上的重启。那样我就能一片空白的等待我的下一个任务。”

洛基皱起了眉头。他不喜欢有人伤害他的宠物。他会料理掉九头蛇的，但那是之后的事情了，现在他乐于享受他和宠物的平静时光。随着他对宠物的信任与日俱增，他允许他出去晨跑了。而他的宠物同意戴上项圈，以及按照他的要求冲澡。每次几个小时的运动之后他回家时都会把自己搞得汗津津的。

几周过去了。洛基接到传召，让他前往阿斯加德参加什么会议。他的宠物答应在这期间乖乖呆在家里，这稍微减轻了洛基的一些担心。他可不想回来时发现有人拿走了属于他的东西。他给宠物留下了足够的食物。

当洛基回来时，那双暴风雨般的蓝眼睛看着他，意识到了有什么不对。

“发生了什么事？”

洛基叹了口气，瘫倒在床上。一双金属和血肉的手开始揉着他的脊背，他用魔法脱掉了所有的衣服，只留下长裤。在家里他想穿得舒服一点。

“奥丁要我协助处理一些外交事宜，与另一处神域……他的态度比之前好，也感谢了我，但沃斯塔格和希芙还是那么烦人。我让他们跟我一起训练是因为我很久没有训练了……但他们好像找到机会向我证明他们的实力地位在我之上。”

“你下次应该带我一起去。我会做你的保镖，不让任何人伤害你。”

洛基看了他一会，笑了起来。

“你的意思是警卫犬吗？”

他的宠物也看着他，露出了一个同样俏皮的微笑。

“不是狗。”

“哦好吧，当然不是。”洛基说着，再一次在他的宠物头上召唤出了魔法猫耳。

“喵。”他得到了一声单音节的回应。

洛基忍不住大笑起来，又是一声猫叫，他意识到他的宠物喜欢他的笑声，并且会用更多的猫叫来让他高兴起来。他想他真的很喜欢他的宠物。凡人的寿命如此之短，他不能接受，那天晚上，当他的宠物准备睡觉时他询问了他，关于长生的想法。那双暴风雨般的蓝眼睛看着他，然后转向了地面。

“是怎么做到的？”

“有一些咒语可以放慢你年龄的增长速度。你没法跟我活得一样长久，但你可以好好的活上数百年。除非你希望消除魔法的效力。”

“你会让我留在你身边几百年吗？”他的宠物犹犹豫豫地问。

“我喜欢你，沃尔夫。你是我的第一只宠物。我当然会这样做。”

他的宠物看了他一眼，洛基想他并不知道他有多喜欢这个眼神。

“不是宠物。我是你的室友。如果有所区别的话。”

洛基假装他在考虑他的话。

“不。你是我的宠物，沃尔夫。只要你同意，我就会一直把你留在我身边。”

宠物什么也没说。但第二天早上，洛基起床时发现他的宠物没在床上。他恐慌地冲出房间，发现他的宠物正在厨房烘焙。

“那是什么？”洛基问，捡起其中一块成品。

“饼干。我想做做烘焙，而且我发现你喜欢甜食。我会利用你的弱点来发动攻击，直到你同意把我从宠物升级到室友为止。”

洛基笑了。

“好吧，这会是最有趣的攻击方式。真遗憾我没有更多的弱点可以供你——”他咬了一口，饼干的美味和甜蜜好吃得他差点死掉。

“你说什么？”

洛基看了他的宠物一眼，同时抓起更多的饼干和纸杯蛋糕。

“这不能说明什么，沃尔夫。”

他冲出厨房，双手抓满偷来的美味，他是不会承认失败的，在有生之年他都绝不会承认他用魔法偷走了更多的美味，在他确认他的宠物没有看着的时候。当他发现他的宠物站在门口，端着一满盘各式各样的烘焙糕点时，他对他怒目而视。

“我给你做的。你也许是个比泥土还要古老的家伙，不过我可是和这个星球上最固执的笨蛋一起长大的，你赢不了我的”

洛基接过盘子，什么也没说。他不会输的。

“接受挑战了，宠物。”

在接下来的几周里面，洛基发现来自他的宠物的投喂就快把他养胖了。大量甜点持续增加，仅仅因为他是个神才幸免于被养成一坨。他不会输的，但他发现他越发喜欢和宠物在一起的时间了。

好几个月的养宠生活过去了，他犯了一个错误。简单的说，他用光了他的魔力，以至于不能维持魅惑术。他的宠物看到了他的真身，洛基反应很大，他尖叫着命令他不许看，冲进了自己的房间。

一小时后门被打开了，一个托盘被推了进来，然后门又关上了。洛基看了一眼，发现里面是他最喜欢的饼干，和一杯热巧克力。他本应该好好照顾他的宠物，但现在却是宠物在照顾他了。

他走出房间的时候还是冰霜巨人的形态，托盘拿在他的手里，微微发抖。他的宠物在看电视，他对他笑了笑，拍了拍他身边的沙发。

“我在看一个怪诞的喜剧。有很多笑点我都get不到，不过我们可以一起来猜。”

洛基坐了下来，沉默比欣赏那个矮小的喜剧演员管自己叫傻瓜更让人愉快。他递过去一块饼干，他的宠物毫不犹豫第就从怪物手里接过了食物，在他抽回手之前宠物握住了他的手，在他的掌心留下一个温柔的亲吻。他不明白他的宠物在想什么，但他感谢他没有提出任何关于外表的问题，表现得就像他并没有发现他的真实模样。

一周之后，他的宠物准备去晨跑的时候，询问洛基是否要和他一起来。洛基摇了摇头，表示他更乐意不去打扰他的私人时间。他的宠物笑了起来，在他出门之前，出人意料地亲吻了他的脸颊。他有时候真是搞不懂他的宠物，但他喜欢他。

洛基看了一会书，直到他注意到宠物离开的时间比平时更长了。他看了一眼时钟，那也是宠物要求放在电视上的，一个美国队长周边时钟，上面显示他的宠物的运动时间已经比平时超出了差不多三十分钟。他想要信任他，但当他用魔法搜寻那个带定位魔法的项圈时，他发出了一声咒骂，它消失了。项圈被毁坏了，失去作用。魔力开始在洛基的身体里流转，他的眼睛发红，发誓要将任何带走他宠物的人撕成碎片。

他开始寻找九头蛇，他们是最有嫌疑的人。他的宠物用卫衣和手套很好地隐藏起了那条金属臂，但洛基还是首先调查了九头蛇，他们至少能提供线索。他到达最近的一个九头蛇基地，冲了进去，杀掉任何挡在路上的人，搜寻着他的宠物。他一无所获，于是冲进下一个九头蛇基地重复以上步骤，直到最后他遇上了一个家伙，给他看了在他的宠物晨跑时拍下的监视录像。

他抓起离他最近的一个凡人，随着一声凶狠的咆哮将他砸进墙里，那家伙吓尿了。

“他在哪？”

“我……我不知道……一队人出发去回收他……”

“什么时候？”

男人颤抖着，但洛基毫不在意。他想要他的宠物，现在就要。

“我……不知道……我想他们是报告过复仇者们先找到了他，但九头蛇想要夺回他们的资产。”

洛基对那个瑟瑟发抖的男人所做的事情会让最勇猛的战士晚上都做噩梦。他的衣服和武器被血覆盖，一些已经干涸，一些还是新鲜的。狂怒让他失去了时间感，他在基地里面搜寻了数日，最终只发现自己站在三天以来开辟出的血路之上。他的宠物可能已经死了，都是他的错，他没有照顾好他的宠物，他应该和他一起去的。

他不知道复仇者们是否得到了他的宠物，但他必须去确认所有的可能性。他传送到了复仇者大厦，直闯大厅。复仇者们显然正遭受九头蛇的攻击，托尔认出了他，呆呆地看着洛基。

洛基抓起他身边最近的一个九头蛇特工，将他的脑袋撞进地板里，让它四分五裂、脑浆飞溅。他召唤出匕首削进另一个人的后背，直断脊柱，然后用力一脚踢去，尸体穿过整个房间，从巨大的落地窗飞出了斯塔克大厦。

“他在哪？”他咆哮着抓住另一个九头蛇特工。

“谁——谁啊？”九头蛇特工问，他跟上一个人一样吓尿了。

“你们想抓的是我的宠物！”

那家伙吓得屁滚尿流，而且已经没用了，因此洛基双手捏碎了他的头，毫不在乎血和脑浆涂了他一手。托尔现在可以确认他不会再像之前一样给他们带来麻烦了。黑寡妇和克林特也在他走向下一个九头蛇特工的时候从他身边撤了下来。这一个家伙对他撒谎，根本不知道自己在说什么，他扯掉了这个人的舌头然后把它塞进他的喉咙里，让他被自己的血呛死，然后把他扔过房间，从另一扇窗户里飞出去。

当九头蛇一个不剩之后，他用愤怒的目光搜寻着下一个发泄的目标。

“沃尔夫在哪？”他高声咆哮，愤怒混合着魔法，让所有的玻璃窗和灯泡都化为碎片。

“弟弟，我们不知道你的宠物在哪。要是你给我们时间，我们可以帮你找。”

洛基怒视着托尔，让他的哥哥退缩了一下。

“你身上都是谁的血？”黑寡妇问，试图让她的声音保持镇定，但她拿着武器的手在颤抖。

“别惹我生气小蜘蛛，我听说了，你们偷走了我的宠物。”

“我们没拿你那该死的宠物。为什么我们会想要你从街边捡来的土狗？”

洛基正要对克林特发怒，但这时候到达的电梯分散了他的注意力，他转过头，看到史蒂夫和他的宠物在一起。

“沃尔夫！”

他的宠物冲向他，无视鲜血和积尸。

“你来找我了。”

洛基紧紧地抱住了他。然后他后退一点，看向宠物的脖颈。

“你的项圈呢？你答应我要一直戴着它的。我追踪不到你了。一定是什么人毁掉了它，让我没办法用项圈上的魔法跟踪你。”

他的宠物瞪了史蒂夫一眼。

“他弄坏了项圈，说我有斯德哥尔摩综合症。我试着告诉他我得回家，不然你会担心的。”

洛基也恶狠狠地看着史蒂夫。

“你再敢碰沃尔夫一下，我会让你死得比这些九头蛇还惨。”

他的宠物震惊地抬头看他。

“你先去九头蛇找过我了？”

洛基点头。

“我发现你失踪的时候，眼前只看得见红色。过去三天里面我确信我已经杀掉了九头蛇基地里面我能找到的每一个人。我……不知道到底杀了多少人，但我最后总算找到你的线索……”他发现他的宠物看上去有点不太好。

“他们没给你喂食吗，沃尔夫？”

他的宠物转开目光，有一点不好意思。

“我不相信他们给我的食物。”

洛基怒视着史蒂夫，将他的宠物拉到自己身边。

“我们走。”

“弟弟——”

“巴基——”

史蒂夫和托尔的声音都截然而止了，洛基将他的宠物带回到了家。他将宠物推进浴室，但那个凡人闪开了。

“你去洗澡，我去弄点吃的。然后我们去睡觉。自从史蒂夫和他那帮笨蛋抓住我之后我就没休息过了。”

洛基已经出离愤怒了，之后他会去对付那帮复仇者们，但现在，他允许了他的宠物对他发号施令，就这一次。他听话的去洗了澡，冲洗了好几遍将身上的血迹和牺牲者们留下的残骸碎肉清理掉。离开浴室的时候他只在腰间围着一条毛巾，这吸引了宠物的目光，暴风雨一样的蓝眼睛在他身上扫视了一遍，然后盘子被推到神的面前。

“给，挺好吃的。”

薄煎饼作为简单的一餐，但味道美妙极了。吃完之后他转移到了床上，搂抱着他的宠物。或许有一点太紧了，但他的宠物睡着了，没有抱怨，所以他觉得他的宠物并不介意这个。

他醒过来时，发现他的宠物不知道什么时候将胳膊缠上了他的腰。

“早啊。”宠物埋头在他胸口上，低声咕哝。

他看了一眼时间，确实还挺早。他们又睡了一会，这感觉很好，他原谅了今天的赖床。

“所以那个让我留在你身边的咒语……是在我从宠物升级到室友的时候下的吗？”

洛基思考了一会，他俯身下去，在他的宠物耳边轻声说：“不。也许是……从宠物升级到了宠（恋）物（人）。”

宠物看向他。“只要你知道我的名字其实不叫沃尔夫就行了。”

洛基皱了皱眉。

“当你说出你的名字叫詹姆斯的时候，你畏缩了。”

那双漂亮的暴风蓝眸惊讶地看着他。

“你管我叫沃尔夫，是因为你发现我因为我的名字而难受了？”

洛基什么也没说，只是将他抱得更紧了。

“好吧。也许永远摆脱不掉宠物的头衔了，我能接受这个。但我要求以后用人用的梳子。”

“那我要求以后有更多的饼干。”

他的宠物眼珠一转，下了床。

“小甜饼可不是正餐。不过要是你答应给我买合适的梳子，我也许可以每天早餐烤饼干。”

洛基又想了一会。

“很好。我会去给你买一把合适的梳子。”

等他回来，将梳子递给宠物的时候，对方从烹饪中抬起头来，在看到那个神脸上的笑容时抬起了眉毛。

“为什么这把梳子看上去像你们这种幻想中的神灵会用的东西？”

“因为它就是神灵会用的东西。我找我母亲要的，她很高兴给我送些东西。”

他的宠物叹了口气。

“和你在一起的时候我得经常注意一下我的措辞了。”

洛基的笑容扩大了。

“也许吧。不过我只是想看看看你的反应。确实很有趣。”

他去拿他的早餐，手却在碰到饼干的时候被拍开了。他皱眉看向他的宠物，对方报以一个笑容，现在他知道不能随便欺负他的宠物了。

“这些是和平礼物。我相信你的哥哥一定很想你，而史蒂薇还欠我一顿好打呢。”

洛基盯着饼干看了一会，然后抬头看向他的宠物，笑了起来。

“我得把这顿揍给录下来，否则我怕我会把它当成一场美梦。”

他的宠物笑了，他将饼干打包，洛基试图用魔法偷走一块饼干，但这次换他被他的宠物用喷瓶喷了水。

“坏（男）主（朋）人（友）。”

洛基窃笑，用他的魔法清理了早餐后的厨房。然后按照宠物的要求把他们传送到了复仇者大厦。AI在他们到达时就警告了复仇者们，他们赶到的时候全副武装。

“弟弟。”

洛基举起一根手指，召唤出他的手机，开始录音。

“好吧，我准备好了。”

他的宠物翻了个白眼，将饼干递给托尔。

“这是我们给你们的和平礼物。”

然后他走到史蒂夫跟前，对方在看到他的时候显然放松下来，接着他的脸上就挨了金属臂一拳。

“这是因为你绑架了我，你这个笨蛋。”

“这些饼干真好吃。”托尔哼了一声，当作没看到洛基和冬兵突然出现。

“哦，我的爱，这可真是不可思议的一天。我会在未来的岁月里慢慢享受这个视频。”

他的宠物对他一笑。

“我不喜欢被绑架。托尔，那些是给大家分享的。”

托尔皱眉看着那盘被他占为己有的饼干。

“但是太少了。”

洛基抢走了一块。

“习惯吧，托尔。他告诉我说在我们到达之前我一块都不能吃，而且确实如此。饼干太少了，如果没有其他人要的话，剩下的都是我的了。”

洛基再次被水喷了一脸，他皱起眉，显然他的宠物把喷瓶也带来了。

“坏（男）主（朋）人（友）。”

洛基傻笑了一下。

“这是报复吗？因为在你不理我的时候我向你喷水？”

他的宠物也笑了。

“事实上，是因为你在看《如何照顾你的猫》的时候问我有没有打过疫苗。”

克林特现在脸上已经满是笑意，他放低了他的弓箭，不再将洛基视为一个威胁。黑寡妇也笑了，她在托尔将饼干全部吃光之前拿到了一块。托尼摇着头，史蒂夫看上去依然完全处于困惑之中，布鲁斯已经拿走了一块饼干，他想知道这个坏脾气的神在说些什么。

“我只是想做个好主人。”洛基弹了下手指，让一对猫耳头饰出现在他的宠物头上。“而且你是一只好小猫。”

“喵。”一个单音节的回应。

“所以冬兵驯化了坏脾气的神吗？这真搞笑。”

洛基和他的宠物都向托尼看去。

“喵。”

洛基又笑了起来。

“哥哥，我想你没有告诉你的伙伴们我回到中庭了吧？”

托尔皱了皱眉，他去拿另一块饼干，但盘子已经秒空了。

“我不觉得有这个必要。你已经按照你所答应的那样行事了。你为什么要养一个人类作为你的宠物？”

洛基抬了下眉毛。

“为什么不？他走投无路，受了伤，但仍然像一个阿斯加德的勇士那样激烈地战斗。我喜欢他，他比猫或者狗更好，小动物太无聊了。”

“喵。”

洛基爱抚着巴基，对方没有提出抗议。

“巴基，你真的要让洛基把你当宠物养吗？”

两个人又都看向了史蒂夫。

“他是我的爱人。管我叫宠物只是幽默。”

“你为什么让他管你叫沃尔夫？”克林特问，显得很困惑。

“这是他给我取的名字。我在恢复期间，对其他名字没什么反应。”

“所以你不想再被叫巴基了吗？”史蒂夫问，他看上去就像被踢了一脚的小狗。

“笨蛋，你当然可以叫我巴基。洛基帮助我想起来了很多事情，所以这个名字也很好。”

“唔，沃尔夫是个挺可爱的名字。”

暴风雨般的蓝眼睛和绿眼睛同时瞪着克林特。

“只有他可以这样叫我。”巴基咆哮道。

洛基笑了起来，他的手指穿过宠物的头发。

“弟弟，你会加入我们，不再干坏事吗？”托尔问，他看上去充满希望，其他复仇者们露出一副心碎的表情，就好像他们已经知道了答案似的。

“你觉得呢，沃尔夫？想要当一阵英雄试试吗？”

这带来了好奇的神色。

“让我在你回去阿斯加德的时候当你的保镖，这样的话我会考虑这个提议的，宝贝。”

“哦，要是我有个哥哥能去帮我向父亲请求，让我带宠物回家就好了。”

托尔眼神发亮。

“我会从父亲那里带着好消息回来的。”

他冲了出去，洛基笑起来，他的宠物用手肘给了他一下。

“别这样使唤你哥哥。不管怎样，我想再多做点饼干，所以斯塔克你是要自愿献上你的厨房呢，还是让邪神和刺客来恶意接管？”

两双眼睛充满挑战地看着托尼。

“尽管去做。除了饼干之外你还会做什么吗？”

两个人笑着走进了厨房。

“为什么我觉得我们是将混乱邀请进了我们的队伍？”史蒂夫带着一点担心说道。

“因为从某种意义上来说确实如此……毕竟那是混乱和谎言之神。”克林特说，看上去对这个答应要给他们烘焙的神奇怪地充满信心。

一阵长时间的沉默。

“操，好吧。”

所有人的眼睛都转向史蒂夫。

“我了个去，美国队长刚刚骂脏话了。”托尼有点震惊地欢呼起来。娜塔莎忍不住笑了。

“我觉得可以有。”


End file.
